A Train for the Queen
A Train for the Queen, retitled Percy Meets the Queen in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the third season. Plot One day, the engines were in the sheds when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He says that the Queen's visiting, and that they're holding up a parade at Knapford when she arrives. He also says that the Queen needs a train to ride on for her parade. He says that he's going to pick four engines, and the queen will decide who will she ride on. Gordon and James volunteer. Just then, Daisy rolls up aside the sheds, who has heard everything, and remarks that she will be perfect for the Queen's train. So, she volunteers. Percy decides to volunteer as well. James, Gordon, and Daisy all laugh. They think Percy wouldn't be fit to be the Queen's train. The other engines disagree with this, they think Percy will make a fine train for the Queen. Daisy, Gordon, and James continue to laugh. While Percy sadly goes back into his shed. Sir Topham orders the engines to be silent, and he picks Gordon, James, Daisy and Percy to come see the Queen so she can decide who will be her train. The four engines go to get washed and polished for the meeting of the Queen. As they are clean and polished, they begin to make fun of Percy because they think the Queen will not chose Percy because he's too small and awful at pulling passengers. Thomas rolls up beside his best friend and tells him to ignore the others, He believes Percy will do a fine job at pulling the queen and she will pick him for her train. Percy happily ignores the others and enjoys himself being polished. At the meeting, the Queen chooses Gordon first to see if he will be good for her train. But as he pulls her around the island, she gets dazed and is bounced around inside the coach. When they return, she next chooses James. As they go around the island, James carelessly boasts his paintwork and shininess and does not pay attention at all to the track and almost has an accident with Stafford and gets lost for a bit. When they find their way back at the station, she chooses Daisy next to see if she will be her train. When they go around the island, Daisy is completely rude to the other engines that past by. When they return, the Queen steps out of Daisy and is furious and annoyed at the three, she implies that Gordon is too fast, James is too careless, and Daisy is too rude. Sir Topham Hatt angrily stares at the three. Percy chuckles, and the Queen picks him at last. When hey go around, the Queen sees how Percy is careful, gentle, and kind. The Queen is satisfied. When they arrive back, the Queen steps out of Percy's coach and tells Sir Topham Hatt, that she will gladly choose Percy as train for the parade. Percy beamed from to buffer to buffer, while the other engines are shocked to see the Queen picked Percy for her train for the parade. At the parade, everyone cheers as Percy pulls the Queen down the line, Gordon, James, and Daisy are jealous, as Percy happily goes down the line. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Daisy * Stafford * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Rosie (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) Category:Season 3 Category:Pyrrha Omega's episodes